Shardsong Way
The Shardsong Way is the Frostfall school of life singers. It is based in the Wurmways, where the acoustics assist in the creation of the most powerful and stable Shardforms, and where Shards are naturally grown. It works closely with the Warsong Way, but is considered incompatible with the Frostsong Way. Hierarchy While all members of the Shardsong Way are correctly referred to as Shardsingers, there are five recognised divisions based on experience and specialisations. Heads of the Way Life Singer Prime The proper form of address for the Life Singer Prime is "Life Singer". This title awarded by the Icekeep to the most skilled and creative Shardsinger. To achieve this title, a challenging Shardsinger's Warbeast must defeat the current Life Singer's chosen Warbeast in a ceremony called the Changing of the Life Song. The Life Singer Prime is a position of experimentation and innovation, and its holder is particularly gifted in the creation of new and powerful Shardsongs. Voice of Sould The proper form address for the Voice of Souls is "Our Voice". This title awarded by the Icekeep to the Shardsinger most skilled in the creation of non-combat Shardforms. It is bestowed yearly at the annual Festival of the Midnight Sun to the creator of the most beautiful new life form. While considered second to the Prime, the Voice of Feeling is a position of counterbalance. It is expected that the Voice question and bring ethical measure the decisions of the Prime. Other Divisions of the Way Undervoices The Undervoices are the teachers and adepts of the Shardsong Way. They report to the Heads of the Way and each take on one or more Apprentices, or perform duties related to the creation and approval of new Shardsongs. Their appointment is by petition to the Heads. They are then promoted to Undervoice after demonstration of the proper values and skills of the Shardsong Way. Undervoices retain luxurious quarters in the Wurmways and are not permitted to live elsewhere. Shardsingers Proper Shardsingers Proper have graduated from Apprenticeship and are fully qualified as Shardsingers. They practice the Way with the full confidence of the Heads, but must pass all new Shardsongs through Undervoice inspection before they can be put into use. Many Shardsingers choose never to petition for the restricted life of Undervoice. For this reason, many skilled and respected members have remained Shardsingers Proper, preferring to spend their time practicing the Way rather than moving onto teaching or managerial duties. Alternatively, Singers with larger responsibilities in other Ways usually remain at this level permanently. The notable exception is between the Shardsong and Warsong Ways, who work closely together on Warbeast creation, wrangling and training. Shardsingers Proper may live in small, individual quarters in the Wurmways, or take up residence elsewhere. Apprentice Shardsingers After the Induction Ceremony, Apprentices are communally schooled until taken on by an Undervoice. This process normally takes up to a season, but can be extended or skipped entirely depending on the skill of the Apprentice and the availability of Undervoices. In exceptional cases, Apprentices may be encouraged to give up their membership and join a Way more appropriate to their talents. Apprentices are never expelled for this reason. Apprentices are not permitted to leave the Wurmways during their apprenticeship, unless accompanied by their Undervoice at all times. This is to prevent the creation of Rogue Shardforms, and breaking this rule may result in expulsion from the Way. During their apprenticeship, Apprentices are housed in dormitories. Induction Ceremony Induction into the Shardsong Way can be performed at any age, and for most members of other Ways. The notable exception is for members of the Frostsong Way, who are usually expected to give up membership before applying. The ceremony is performed once per season in the Wurmways. Duties Dress Values The Changing of the Life Song Category:Ways